


Лунные истории (точнее, одна очень занимательная)

by shoutbee



Category: The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: - Здравствуйте, меня зовут Сайлес – представился он. – Могу я увидеть мистера Оуэнса?





	

Ярко-желтая луна висела в черном небе испещренным рытвинами кругляшом сыра — казалось, вот-вот начнет лениво покачиваться, словно кто-то дернет за невидимую ниточку. Самые ярые фотолюбители повыскакивали из домов, чтобы запечатлеть необычно привлекательную сегодня спутницу Земли: кто уже в пижамах, кто, не успев улечься спать, еще в повседневной одежде. Луне было категорически наплевать на восхищенных зрителей: так повелось, что подглядывать за теми, кто ею совсем не интересовался, всегда оказывалось намного увлекательней. Вот и сейчас она осторожно заглядывала в окна, хозяева которых забыли прикрыть их шторами, ложась на стены помещений прозрачно-белым призрачным светом. Да пыталась угнаться за совсем уж интересным персонажем, слишком часто для обычного человека исчезающим в тенях и пропадающим из ее поля зрения.

За одним из окон с широко распахнутыми шторами (и, кажется, даже приоткрытой рамой), на кровати, освященной лунной дорожкой, лежал старик: седой, с покрытым глубокими морщинами лицом, но удивительно живыми блестящими глазами. Временами дверь в его темную комнату приоткрывалась, пуская в нее искусственный свет лампочек и перебивая лунный, и заглядывающая туда женщина что-то озабоченно спрашивала у старика. Тот лишь слабо отмахивался, удивительно одобряюще улыбаясь и по-детски непосредственно закатывая глаза.

Луна бы не обратила ни на старика, ни на слишком суетливую женщину никакого внимания, но вот «прячущийся-в-тенях-интересный-персонаж» внезапно вырос из темноты прямо рядом с дверью дома, в окно которого Луна заглянула лишь мельком, посчитав его ничем не выделяющимся среди тысяч других.

Персонаж тем временем поднял ладонь, медленно сложил в кулак длинные пальцы, затянутые в дорогие перчатки, занес их над деревом двери и резко постучал — громкий звук отчетливо разнесся в ночной тишине спального района. Луна внезапно показалась фотолюбителям очень похожей на блюдце маслянисто-белых сливок, так аппетитно выглядящих, что они разом облизнулись и защелкали затворами с удвоенной силой. На деле же она просто была довольна, что сегодняшней ночью, кажется, нашла себе что-то интересное. И принялась наблюдать.

***

Дверь не спешила открываться, и Сайлес взглянул в слабо мерцающие тусклым электрическим светом окна первого этажа — мелькающие там тени явно принадлежали обитателям дома.

Он постучал снова, на этот раз громче и увереннее — за дверью послышался торопливый шорох, и в следующее мгновение она резко распахнулась. На Сайлеса в упор уставились широко распахнутые серые глаза с красноватыми белками. Женщина — обладательница глаз — похоже, недавно плакала. Чуть ниже, вцепившись маленькими пальчиками в ткань домашних штанов, из-за матери осторожно выглядывал еще один обладатель серых и больших. И любопытных, подметил Сайлес. Женщина вопросительно взглянула на него, устало кладя ладонь на светлые волосы сына.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Сайлес — представился он. — Могу я увидеть мистера Оуэнса?

Серые глаза женщины недоверчиво оглядели его, а потом вдруг разом увеличились в размерах — едва ли не вдвое. Она медленно приложила ладошку к открывшемуся в изумлении рту.

Немая сцена затянулась на несколько секунд, пока из-за спины женщины не показались еще две пары, все таких же серых, разве что разной интенсивности, глаз.

— Сайлес? — благоговейно прошептал один из появившихся мальчиков — лет восьми — во все глаза глядя на него.

Самый маленький, прятавшийся до этого момента за женщину, тем временем протянул ручку через порог, хватая Сайлеса за ткань черного пальто и с невероятной силой, свойственной только детям, желающим получить что-то прямо сейчас, потянул его на себя.

Сайлес, утягиваемый непреклонной рукой, невольно сделал шаг вперед, коснувшись носками порога, и застыл, вопросительно взглянув на женщину.

— Могу я войти в ваш дом?

— Да, — очнувшись, пробормотала она. — Да-да, конечно, входите! Никт, сейчас же отцепись от нашего гостя! — одернула она мальчика.

— Благодарю, — отозвался Сайлес, и осторожно переступил порог, снимая и вешая на крючок пальто и направляясь к приоткрытой двери комнаты, на которую указала женщина.

— А ты говорил, что дедушка придумал Сайлеса! А он настоящий, я же говорил! — донесся до него звонкий голос самого младшего мальчика.

***

В комнате удушливо пахло лекарствами и старостью. Никт — с белыми, словно припорошенными снегом волосами, повернул к нему испещренное глубокими морщинами лицо и улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами. Глаза у него совсем не постарели. Такие же серые, как и у всех его потомков, с веселыми искорками и хитрым прищуром.

— Далеко же ты забрался, — поприветствовал его Сайлес.

— Ну, не настолько далеко, чтобы ты меня не нашел, — ответил Никт. — Прошу тебя, открой окно. Селеста уверена, что я умру от малейшего сквозняка, но скорее я умру от этой духоты или сварюсь под одеялом! — Проворчал он так, словно последний раз они виделись не полвека назад, а не больше недели.

Сайлес ухмыльнулся и подошел к окну, приоткрыв створки. По полу, вместе с прохладным воздухом тут же проложил дорожку лунный лучик.

— Селеста, это…

— Дочка. Последний месяц не отходит от меня, и чуть что нянчит, как дитя неразумное. Видел внуков моих?

— Да, они довольно жуткие, — признался Сайлес, опускаясь на стоящий рядом с кроватью стул. — Прямо как ты в их годы. Да еще и трое. Как твоя дочка с ними справляется, ума не приложу.

Никт хрипло засмеялся-закашлялся, и Сайлес обеспокоенно положил ладонь на суховатую руку.

— Она и сама такой была, так что справляется, — ответил он, когда последовавший за смехом хриплый кашель прекратился.

Сайлес отвел взгляд, осторожно сжимая безвольную руку, когда Никт тихо признался:

— Я уже частенько ее вижу. Ты пришел проститься?

— Все когда-нибудь покидают этот мир. Возможно, там, куда они попадают, намного лучше.

— Все, но не ты.

— Не я, — согласился Сайлес, глядя во внимательные посерьезневшие глаза.

— Я прожил очень долгую для человека жизнь, Сайлес, — начал Никт. — Я был счастливым отцом, стал дедом. Но всю жизнь мне не хватало одного — тебя. Я не хочу умирать, Сайлес, если у меня есть еще одна возможность.

Сайлес отвернулся, резко встал и подошел к окну, подняв взгляд на желтовато-серебристую луну.

— Я не могу, Никт, это…

— Это то, чего я хочу, — с нажимом прервал он. — Действительно хочу.

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал Сайлес, — это проклятие, а не дар вечной жизни. Ты никогда не сможешь умереть, как обычный человек, тебе придется смотреть, как умирают все твои потомки, ты…

— Сайлес. Мне осталось жить от силы месяц.

Сайлес развернулся. Никт беззаботно улыбался, линии морщин вокруг глаз и рта обозначились еще заметнее, и Сайлес вдруг, как будто впервые, увидел, насколько тот действительно стар.

— Позволь мне прожить жизнь, о которой я мечтал, — попросил Никт.

Сайлес вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. На запястьях, под кожей, тихонько заскреблось — словно холодная кровь вдруг потеплела и побежала по венам быстрее. Казалось, она приняла решение еще до того, как решился сам Сайлес. Он в один широкий шаг преодолел расстояние от окна до кровати и опустился на пол, упершись коленями в покрытый теплым ковром пол, стянул перчатки и осторожно сжал ладонями запястье Никта, лежащее поверх одеяла, переворачивая и открывая взгляду бледную, испещренную нитками вен кожу.

— Ты точно уверен, что это — то, чего ты хочешь? — вновь спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от мерно пульсирующей голубоватой жилки.

Не дождавшись ответа, он поднял глаза. Никт смотрел на него уверенным взглядом пожилого человека, умудренного опытом и не сомневающегося в своем решении, — всего несколько секунд, но и их хватило, чтобы перестать сомневаться.

Сайлес опустил голову, позволив дурманящему запаху жизни захватить все его существо, и прижался ртом к тонкой коже запястья. Мгновенно удлинившиеся клыки с тихим треском прорвали плоть и мягко погрузились в вену. Никт тихо вздохнул. В рот потекла горячая кровь, и Сайлес жадно сглотнул, чувствуя, как она почти обжигающим потоком проносится по горлу, принося невероятное чувство насыщения и согревая тело. Сделав еще несколько глотков, он с трудом отстранился, перехватив запястье Никта ладонью, чтобы хоть немного остановить поток крови. Другую руку он поднес ко рту и, не жалея, вцепился зубами себе в запястье, разрывая кожу. Кровь из рваной раны потекла по подбородку, и Сайлес быстро отнял руку от своего рта, поднося к лицу Никта.

— Открой, — хрипло приказал он, и Никт послушно раскрыл губы.

Сайлес завороженно смотрел, как он слизывает капающую, почти черную в полумраке комнаты кровь, и как морщины на лице медленно разглаживаются, словно подтаивает разогретый воск свечи.

Не прошло и пары минут, как вместо умирающего старика перед ним оказался молодой юноша. Никт широко раскрыл глаза — теперь тяжелые веки не нависали над ними, и Сайлес вгляделся в них, завороженный лунными отблесками, серебрящими серую радужку. Никт посмотрел на него в ответ — тот Никт, которого Сайлес запомнил, навсегда прощаясь рядом со стенами кладбища, ставшего для мальчика домом. Или самую малость старше.

Сайлес медленно отнял ладонь, все еще сжимающую уже переставшее кровоточить запястье. Кожа под его пальцами была мягкой, без следа старости. Пьянящий запах живой крови медленно рассеивался, и Сайлес невольно втянул воздух, стараясь уловить его последние нотки. Никт отпустил его руку и вытер тыльной стороной ладони запачканные губы. Взгляд его быстро перемещался с одного предмета на другой, словно он не мог понять, где находится, и Сайлес тихо окликнул его.

— Иди сюда.

Никт послушно соскользнул с кровати, стягивая на пол и укрывающие его одеяла, и покачнулся, как будто разучился стоять, прежде чем упасть в руки Сайлеса.

— Подожди немного, все будет хорошо, — сказал Сайлес, обняв подрагивающее тело.

— Сайлес, — пробормотал Никт, сцепив руки на его спине.

Его сердце то замедляло, то убыстряло темп, посылая по телу волны дрожи, пока, наконец, не пришло к медленному, равномерному ритму. Никт отстранился, поднял голову и протянул руку, стирая пальцами кровавые потеки с лица Сайлеса.

За дверью зашуршало, и Сайлес дернулся.

— Наверное, нам пора, — сказал Никт, глядя ему в глаза.

— А как же твоя дочь? И ее дети…

— Они знали, что когда-нибудь ты придешь за мной. Может быть, не верили, но знали.

Он улыбнулся, не убирая ладони с прохладной бледной щеки, и Сайлес накрыл ее своей, отводя и удивленно качая головой. На его лице застыло смешенное выражение сомнения и оправданных ожиданий. Словно он знал, что так и будет, но все равно удивился.

— Тогда тебе придется отодвинуться, чтобы я мог встать, — ответил Сайлес.

— Ага, — согласился Никт, не делая и попытки подвинуться. — Могу я…?

Сайлес прервал его, наклонившись, и прижавшись своими губами к его. Ладонь, все так же сжатая ладонью Сайлеса, дернулась, выскользнув из хватки, и Никт подался ближе, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

— Не нужно спрашивать, — прошептал Сайлес, когда их губы разомкнулись.

Луна окутала его фигуру, словно пытаясь разглядеть невидимого за широкой спиной Никта, но безуспешно. А спустя секунду они оба растворились в ее тени, исчезнув из поля зрения.

***

Луна перевела взгляд на Всадницу — ей редко выпадал шанс видеть ее такой задумчивой. Конь под ней недоуменно озирался, не понимая, почему хозяйка остановилась, и нетерпеливо бил копытом, стремясь поскорее продолжить путь.

— Странный ты человек Никто Оуэнс, — задумчиво произнесла Всадница, словно разговаривая с самой собой и едва заметно улыбнулась, приподняв уголки тонких бескровных губ.

Она мягко похлопала коня по мощной шее:

— Сюда нам теперь путь заказан. И впервые я даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.

Она готовилась было уже отвернуться, когда поймала взгляд серых глаз.

— Мне жаль, что я не смогу прокатиться на Вашем коне, — одними губами произнес Никт, неуверенно, словно прося прощения, улыбаясь.

За его спиной стоял высокий человек в черном, слишком бледный и слишком серьезный, словно сливающийся с темнотой окружавшей их ночи. Но его длинные пальцы мягко сжимали ладонь Никта, и когда он смотрел на невысокого по сравнению с ним юношу, его взгляд тут же теплел, на мгновение преображая хмурое лицо. А ответная улыбка Никта, казалось, вот-вот заставит заискриться воздух вокруг них.

Всадница помедлила несколько секунд, но слабая ответная улыбка все-таки затронула ее бледные губы. Она кивнула и развернула коня. Все-таки немного жаль, что ей не удастся разделить с этим странным человеком таинство поездки на другую сторону.


End file.
